


Podfic of Get Out of My Dreams, Get Into My Car

by crinklysolution



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur mysteriously disappears after a job, and for the first time, Eames is the one searching for him. A story in which Eames is emotionally stunted, and Arthur unknowingly saves Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Get Out of My Dreams, Get Into My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Out of My Dream, Get into My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158697) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Written by:**      
 **Read by** :     
 **Link to text:**[here](http://eleveninches.livejournal.com/413890.html)  
 **Length:**  55:38  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Eames  
 **Summary:** Arthur mysteriously disappears after a job, and for the first time, Eames is the one searching for him. A story in which Eames is emotionally stunted, and Arthur unknowingly saves Liverpool.   
  
5+1+6+3+3 = 18  
  
 **Download from mediafire:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?41d5u3w5cray1zp) and [m4b (audiobook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?nm486d1x6w847dx)  
  



End file.
